The Key of the Dimensions
by saveg1
Summary: I was just a regular pokespe fan looking for new manga to read at the time, nothing new. "'Jade and Amber'  What's that? A fanmade arc?" It was after I had said those very words that my entire world changed, literally. My fantasy Pokemon world had now become reality. The dream of every Pokemon fan. . .Or was it?


**Hi guys! This is only my second fanfiction, and I haven't written in a LONG time, so I think that my writing will probably be bad, just to warn you all. I have yet chosen which fakemon region I want to use, but if I have to create one, I want to name the region Lilou. I honestly don't know why, but I feel like its a nice name for a region. It would be nice to have fairy types, mega stones, and previous region pokemon in the fakemon game/region. I will be making character profiles every once in a while like the chapters in pokespe. Please review, being an OC story i have a feeling that this won't be popular, but I still want to try.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokespe.**

* * *

Credit to OPFan37 for the 'going into different world' scene.

Character Profile:

Name: Amy

Gender:Female

Age:13

Height: 5 ft 2 in

Chapter 1

Amy's POV:

Sigh. For the tenth time in the row I had pressed the refresh button on the manga scanlation website, hoping that a new chapter would appear, but no luck. Currently I was waiting for the Black 2 & White 2, XY, and ORAS arcs, but I couldn't buy the manga nor read Japanese so I was stuck with waiting for the scanlations. I don't mind waiting but I tend to get impatient (^-^) , hehe. At that time I was just about to give up, when I spotted something new on the site. Squinting, I zoomed in on the tiny font on my phone.

I began to read the small text out loud, "Jade and Amber?" What's that? A fanmade arc? Out of curiosity, I clicked on the link. To my surprise, the manga page was blank. Well, it wasn't exactly blank, it still had the manga boxes format thing, but the boxes were empty. I scrolled down to read the comments, but my screen suddenly flashed before me leaving me blinded for a few seconds.

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in my bedroom anymore! Instead everything around me looked like it came from an anime. I was sitting in a field of lush, green grass as far as my eyes could see. The tall grass reached up to my knees. To my back was a forest of oak trees, and a small dirt road could be seen in front of it. I began to get up, only to be stopped by my reflection.

Instead of the long bangs that usually hung on my left side, I had side-swept bangs to my right. My hair color remained the same, still black. Perks of being Asian \\(^o^)/. The hair in general was wavy compared to my hair usually being straight. The tips of the new hair steered itself inward and went past my shoulders.

On top of my hair was a red top hat that was 3 inches tall. It was clipped onto the top left part of my hair and also had white poke-a-dots. A black ribbon tied into a bow made the top hat made it even more appealing. Some glitter sprinkled over the bow was the finishing touch to make it seem complete.

I had red plaid oversleeves with a thin white bow on each one. My vest and knife pleated skirt was also had the pattern of red plaid. Underneath the vest was a black tank top. The skirt was about an inch above my knee, which I didn't mind that much. I normally don't like wearing dresses, but skirts are somewhat ok to me. Wait...I quickly patted down the skirt, my hand later going to my chest in relief. Thank goddess this anime gave me some black shorts underneath the skirt! I would have died without the pants. Well, not really, but you know what I mean.

Finally, I had some black sneakers with pink stripes and white shoelaces. Overall it was a pretty decent outfit, and kinda wasted on me since I often don't care what I wear. I bent down to get a closer look at my new facial features. As always, the ear and nose didn't seem any different. But it was cool looking into anime eyes, they always looked cuter in anime in my opinion. My eyes were still the color Brown like in the real world...wait no. I leaned in closer to the tiny pond. They weren't exactly brown, it was a somewhat lighter texture, like, like, like...ummm...Amber! Yup like the color Amber. Wait. Amber? Considering that the last thing I did was read the Pokespe manga, I am possibly in the Pokespe world . . .Going by the Pokepe series, the name of the Arcs are usually the name of the main heroes. In addition, their eyes color usually coordinate with their names. The arc, Jade and Amber. Could I being playing the heroine, Amber?

…

It can't be, there is no way I would be a great hero. Nah, Uh. I don't have the qualities of a hero. I can't even think that fast or on the spot, I would mess things up so badly.

Calm down, Amy. It's probability a coincidence. Besides, you always think too much.

...

Well, at least my anime/manga counterpart is cute.

But . . .how do I get out of here? If Dad opens my bedroom door and finds me gone he'll call the police. What's the time difference here anyway? What if a day here, is a year at home? I started taking deep breaths to calm myself down. Calm down, calm down Amy. You got nothing to worry about, stop over reacting like usual. Wait...why wasn't my hands sweating like usual when i got nervous? I shrugged, anime/manga logic, makes sense.

I started waking towards the woods by instinct. I honestly didn't know why. I mean the logically decision would have been to walk the dirt path...but something told me if I didn't go to the woods something bad would happen. Weird. But than again, a peak couldn't hurt. Slowly approaching the dimly lit forest, I could feel my heartbeat go faster. Who knows what will happen? Taking in a deep breath, I began to part the leaves of the trees to open up a path through the forest. Partway through the forest, I heard a cry. I began to fasten my pace toward the sound.

The cry wasn't a human's or an animal's cry. It was . . . a Pichu's?! Why was I seeing a Spiky-Eared Pichu? I rubbed my eye twice to make sure I was seeing clearly. Yup, no doubt about it. We were in a small clearing, and it was tied to a small tree by a metal wire that only allowed it to roam a small distance around the tree. Due to the wire it was latched on to, it had small range to move; in this case, a tiny circle the size of a mini-van's tire. It was all burned and worn out, its eyes expressing determination to leave, but at the same time, a lost of hope.

It wasn't looking at me though, it seemed to be dazing at something to its left. When I looked to what it was staring at, I found a male scientist couple of meters away. His back was turned though so I couldn't see his face, he did wear a long white lab coat and black business pants. At least that's what I think its called, I don't know much fashion, hehe.

"Is this your Pichu?" I called out to him as he kept walking away. When he heard my question, he stopped and let out a big sigh.

"What if it is?" He responded back in a British-like accent. Anger flared through me.

"How come you let it sit there?! Why is it even tied?" My voice steadily had risen in volume even at my attempt to keep calm. The man sighed again and turned around ,revealing the rest of his attire and face. Beneath the lab coat was a blue shirt, he also had a coat pocket on the right side of it. 3 pens we're neatly situated within it. On the left side of the coat was a tiny black pin with a red 'F' written on it. Did he fail something? I mean that honestly looks like the F for 'You failed this test!'. Eh, who knows. His hairstyle reminded me of Colress, but the man had brown hair instead. The whole outfit brought out a business type of air.

"It provided no use to us in finding 'the one', why should we continue to harbor it?"

"That still doesn't mean you should leave it like this," I retorted back, kneeling besides the tired pokemon. "The least you should do is help it find a new home."

"Why should I care? Its not like it helped me much."

I flashed him an angry glare. "Pokemon have feelings too, you should at least respect those."

He shrugged, and than paused to think about how to respond. "Little girl, this pokemon isn't yours nor mine. Therefore this pokemon is not my business, and nor should it be yours." He turned around with a flourish, his lab coat whipping behind him as he walked away once more. I was just about the free the pokemon, when his next words stopped me.

"And don't even think about freeing it, it has to receive its punishment for being an annoyance." He said in an icy, cold tone. I honestly couldn't get any more angrier by those words.

"Just be-"

"A, a, aaa," He waved his finger back and forth to indicate his interruption. "If even if you free it, you'll get burned. That metal wire was especially designed to keep pokemon trapped in an area. All those scars it received are from fighting the wire, the more you move or touch it, the more burned you get," He turned his head to give me a sly grin. "What's your move?" I began to look around, searching for tools, when he spoke again.

"Its no use, there is nothing here that can help you. I specifically chose this area, knowing its resources." I cast him another angry glare, "You spend this much time knowing how to torture it, yet you don't have the slightest heart to ever care for it. Just what are you?!" Calm down Amy, don't let him provoke you. Remember , 'Fight with a burning heart but with a cool mind.' I closed my eyes, and let out a deep breath to sooth the anger building within me. Opening my eyes once more, I spoke again but with a less troubled tone, "I pity you, I don't know what makes you think that you can treat pokemon so badly. But I know this, whatever it is, it can't entirely be the pokemon's fault. Both people and pokemon choose whether or not they want to co-exist peacefully," Lowering myself to the ground, I began to pull the metal wire in hope of breaking it. Logically that would have been impossible. . . But, something in the back of my mind told me if I tried to the hardest and focused my energy. . .It would break. And that was just what I was doing. The sting of the wire didn't help at all, but I just closed my eyes and kept trying. . .Trying to help Pichu break free. With a final haul, I pulled with all my might . . .until I heard the clatter of the metallic wire fall to the ground, the recoil sending me back a feet or two. A gasp escaped from the scientist while the freed pokemon happily bounded towards me. As the pokemon leaped into my arms, I felt the full pain of the burns thrown at me. Tch. Nevertheless, I gave Pichu a warm smile. It was just a ball of joy that almost subdued the pain of the burns, but watching the cute little pokemon prance and dance in happiness made me feel a lot better. On the other hand, the scientist was looking at me with horror. Like literally. As if I was some kind of monster.

But the creepy part was that he was totally amazed by my accomplishment, after his shock. He suddenly went up to me and studied my hands. Which made Pichu use Iron Tail on the Scientist to get him away. Luckily for me, Pichu's attempt was successful, and he backed away about 4 feet from me. What made the situation even more creepier was that he was mentally unfazed by the Iron Tail. Man, what does this man deal with everyday? I shivered from the new impression he gave me.

"You are truly magnificent! You must be my new test subject!" He shouted loudly in excitement. I cringed up even more.

"What is your secret technique?! You must tell me!" He continued on with his rant.

I think he just said 'You must' like twice.

Then he looked at me thoughtfully, which just scared me more.

"But than again, our ideas conflict, which makes me certain that you won't comply with me. I'll wait for the right time to capture you." He said with a flick of a finger. Wait, capture? Am I some kind of pokemon to him? Shouldn't the term be kidnap instead? Oh, whatever. The problem at hand right now is escaping from this creep and I was pretty sure Pichu was thinking along the same lines as me cause it gave me a worried look despite the fact that it was defending me from the scientist.

"Oh well," He shrugged his shoulders before turning to leave. "I'll see you again, little girl." He flashed his glasses, and waved good bye, leaving me alone with Pichu.

Nameless Scientist's POV:

Hmmm, that little girl will be of hindrance. Or will she? Just than my communicator started beeping, my friend's name flashed across the screen. Sigh. I answered the call, only to receive an angry response from him.

"Where have you been all day?! Every second not spent on the project means a second wasted! I gave you some freedom cause you're a loyal friend, but you're wasting time!" I sighed once more.

"Well, on my 'break', I've discovered something interesting," I looked down into my hands which contained the broken wire that I had secretly picked up. "It's something that might speed up the process."

Amy's POV:

Tch. The burns from earlier were really kicking in now.

Than once more the world flashed before me, this time Pichu and me were stuck in someplace where all of surroundings were white and there wasn't a thing in sight. It wasn't a room though, the place seem to continuously expand which ever direction you went.

I looked down to where Pichu was, it was roaming around, trying to search for an exit perhaps.

"HELLO!" Someone boomed from above, causing Pichu and me to jump in surprise. What was more surprising was that when I looked around, no one was there.

"You can't see me, but I'm here. Don't worry, you can trust me." He said in an lesser volume.

I picked Pichu up and clutched the Pokemon, cautious of the 'Talking Guy'. He seem to be in his 50s, going by the voice alone if you ask me.

"For a hero, you don't seem very trusting of others," The 'man' said again. Umm, how should I reply? "You probably have a lot of questions Amy-"

"How do you know my name?" The words had spill out so quickly that I didn't have time to stop myself.

"Sorry." I quickly added as an apology for interrupting him. But really, how did he know my name? I don't even know him. For all I know, I'm in a weird place with a stranger, he could be dangerous.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here to help guide you."

"Guide me? Why?" I asked.

"You and someone else have been chosen to save this world as well as your own."

"What? But, that can't be-"

"But that's how it is. Your earlier action as well as you're thinking makes it clear as to why you were chosen by the dimensions." Wait, dimensions?

"Yes, the dimensions chose you." Did he just read my thoughts?

"Yup, I can read your thoughts here." He replied. What?! H-How is that possible? Hmmm. Sandwich.

"Sandwich." Porcupine. Wait, did I even say that right?

"Yes, you did." He replied once again. Than that means I technically don't have to speak, that's good.

"Smart girl. Oh yeah, your earlier deduction was correct."

"Which one?" I asked.

"You tell me, Amber." My eyes instantly widened upon the name. He had called me 'hero' and 'Amber' in this conversation, could that mean. . .

"Amy, you are heroine of this story. Of course, your counterpart in this world is now Amber." Out of nowhere, a pink bookbag plopped to my right, making me yelp. I hesitatingly opened the bag, revealing some of its contents. The bag had the basic essentials for a long journey like water ,food. There was also a can. I picked it up to read the label, pokemon food? So I'm in the Pokemon world? Manga or anime? 6 pokeballs were inside too. There was also a white cylinder that was about 1cm in diameter ,and about 7 inches tall. There was a small pink pokeball painted on the bottom half and several buttons. I pushed the one that was on the side of the cylinder closest to me, revealing a touch panel. It was a pokedex! But nothing was recorded in it, nor was there any information about pokemon in it ;so I'm guessing that I have the job of being a pokedex holder, and is currently in the Pokemon Manga World. Pressing the button once more, the panel retracted back into the thin cylinder. Nice technology.

Noticing my smile probably, the 'man' took the chance to speak again.

"It isn't so bad here, is it?" I nodded a 'no' back.

"But what's the time difference, and how come I was able to break that wire?"

"The time matter won't affect you when you get back, it'll still be the same time when you get back. As of right now, you're making time go slower back in the world of reality. As for the wire, that was your doing as well." WHAT?!

Noticing my confused expression, he continued talking.

"You were chosen by the dimensions, so to help your journey, you were given the power to manipulate the dimensional world. Of course as of right now, you can't really control it." He than sighed.

"No more questions, the rest you will have to figure out on your own, we are running out of time. This is all I can tell you. Good luck. I hope you will do better than me." With that, another flash blinded me; this time I was sent back to the Pokemon World, though in a different setting. I seemed to be in the outskirts of little town, and was currently standing on a breezy hill that 'watched' over the suburb. Pichu looked up to me with hopeful eyes.

"Well Pichu, it looks like its just you and me," That's when I realized that it belonged to the wild and I had only simply encountered it on my journey. "Unless, you want to get back to your forest." I said with a sad smile. It shook its head 'no', than leaped onto my shoulder and nuzzled me with a happy cry.

"Really? You'll stay with me? Thank you!" I gave it a nice pat on the head to show my thanks. I won't have to be lonely anymore.

Jade's POV:

Huh? What's this feeling? It's like. . .I'm suppose to meet up with someone important. . .' _I won't have to be lonely anymore'. . ._ It's a female voice. Weird, I'm only suppose to hear the sounds of the forest that I'm currently walking in. . .and there's no one here. Plus, this one sounds. . .distance. Weird.

* * *

Character Profile:

Name:Jade

Gender:Male

Height: 5 ft 5 in

Age:13

 **I didn't think the first chapter would be so long, sorry! As for updates, I might take a long time cause of school. Once again, help me find a good fakemon region. It would be nice to have fairy types, mega stones, and previous region pokemon in the fakemon game/region. I will be using the pokemon and the map from there, though the storyline will be different as well as the villians. Hopefully you liked it. I am also looking for new characters to put in. So if you have any suggestions as to new characters, I will be happy to read them. And as always please review. :D**


End file.
